


米

by AgathaCassel



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 米店
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 为亲爱的妹子代发！Lonicera超棒哒！





	米

米。

梅苏特家的米店临时雇佣了一位负责看守库房的长工，名叫克里斯。

据说他是从饥饿贫穷的东北部逃到了摩尔人领地，那家伙在看到米的一刹那双眼差点儿瞪出来。

梅苏特随便将他安置在库房，他最开始并没有在意过克里斯。

不过是把他当作可怜人，可长时间的相处后，他觉察到克里斯看他的眼神开始有些微妙，就像第一次看到米时那样。

“库房为什么点着灯？”

“尽职的守卫还在看守。”

梅苏特有些疑惑，克里斯这样的行为已经持续一个月了，店里的其他人总说他对米有执念，梅苏特却认为事情并不是传闻中那样简单。

他起身走到库房跟前，推开门的时候发现一盏闪烁着微弱光芒的煤油灯，并不见任何人影，他当克里斯离去时忘记熄灭烛火，刚想离开，却突然被一双手按在墙上。

“谁？！”

“我等你好久了。”

“你放开！”

“整整一个人月我都藏在米堆里，店长。”

话音刚落，克里斯就堵住了梅苏特的嘴，梅苏特未说出的话被迫咽回去，唯一留下的是写在脸上的恐惧。

克里斯熟练地撬开梅苏特的贝齿，舔舐口腔的动作和他狼吞虎咽吃米时的动作毫无分别，米堆自带的香气飘过来，梅苏特感觉自己要窒息了。

“刷！”

克里斯野蛮地扯下梅苏特的衣服，借着微弱的烛光欣赏他的身体轮廓，贪婪地舔过每一寸皮肤，正如舔净碗底的最后一粒米一样。

“你吃惯了这米后，身上竟也有种特别的味道。我好饿，我一直好饿。”

克里斯的两眼开始发红，他猛地抱起梅苏特的腰，转身将他扔到耸起的米堆里，一部分米溅起来，溅到克里斯的衣角处，梅苏特的身体被米盖住一小部分，看起来愈发撩人。克里斯把手伸入米中，然后再拿出来抚上梅苏特的分身，许是沾了米粒的缘故，梅苏特认为这摩擦的感觉很舒服，不自觉地将头逐渐渗入米中，开始沉浸在无边的情欲里。

射出的时候，梅苏特觉得自己似乎和米融为一体，无法动弹，克里斯用沾了精液的手指扩张，还坏心眼地将一些米带了进去。

“唔。。。米会坏的。。。”

终于，手指勾出的米粒带上水渍，克里斯不再犹豫，将分身对准梅苏特的后穴位置插终于，手指勾出的米粒带上水渍，克里斯不再犹豫，将分身对准梅苏特的后穴位置插进去，也不在意里面是不是还有剩余的米粒。

梅苏特挣扎在米堆里，后穴的冲撞和米粒的摩擦让他仿佛变成了即将溺死的鱼。

“变态。。你这个！变态。”

“谢谢你的米，店主。”

克里斯最后射出来的时候，梅苏特已经躺在米中不愿动弹了，后穴流出的液体又沾湿了一部分米，克里斯拿出一块手绢，简单替梅苏特清理了一下，又掏出一个带子，装走了被沾湿的米。

后来，米店库房的灯还是会在深夜亮起来，仆人问起时，梅苏特只是笑笑，不再理会。


End file.
